Dating not like others
by Xemtlenc
Summary: During season 4, Tasha is very happy of her relationship with Gibby, he is more imaginative than she thought of him, as if he were a another person ...


**A/N: This one-shot shows the events of "iEnrage Gibby," that's all I can say because I have to keep the mystery.**

 **...**

 **Dating not like others**

It was a Saturday night.

Tasha is dressed for the occasion. She wore a big beige overcoat, black lace gloves, black stockings and black heels. As her boyfriend wished, she wore nothing under her overcoat, which left her forms actually appear, she was completely naked underneath.

She knew that stockings were the fantasy of her boyfriend Gibby Gibson, who always made him much effect, when he excited, his soft elastic hugs grazed the skin of the buttocks of Tasha, so sweet.

They walk towards the QUISP, a club for under 21, he said they can maybe meet their friends here at any time, she was a little reluctant to be seen by one of his friends in this outfit, but her boyfriend had reassured her that everything would be alright. She played the game, she is a little embarrassed by what they did. The atmosphere was nice, public place made her a little wet, imagining all those looks and those who can guess she is not wearing anything underneath. Tasha is embarrassed but excited.

This is the idea of her boyfriend, it's different to what he usually want, being rather simple and chaste.

His request precipitate was weird, but it was also new, so she agreed.

After being installed at a table and order a light alcohol to disinhibit themselves, Tasha felt his hand stroking her crotch. She felt the warmth of his hand and his back-and-forth unceasing slow, besides a beautiful erection, gives her of imagination.

The place was in darkness, but occasionally, a projector illuminates them for some seconds.

He unbuttons the buttons at the bottom of her overcoat and asked her to greatly spread her legs. She gasps as she obeyed his request, she wondered how many people will see her bad girl's crotch? He takes Tasha in his arms for she nuzzles her neck, after a kiss so erotic, she blushed heavily after they separated.

By a clever gesture (and feeling herself in a mood more naughty), Tasha managed to unbutton his pants and quietly, she slipped her hand into his boxer. He felt that she had grabbed his manhood. He was very happy that she fell into the naughty mood he wanted her to know.

Tasha looked right and left, but the groups lost interest completely of their exhibitionist pleasure, she was relieved by seeing their disinterest.

The fear of being seen becoming intense but exciting. Her breathing quickened, the hand of her boyfriend caressed her ear and her jaw, had dropped. Now, it had come under her overcoat and skims her right nipple which asked only thing, it's that his tongue come identify the hardness of the excitement of Tasha.

She felt that everyone was looking at her ... luckily not.

His manhood was out, she masturbates him softly, the fabric of her glove made the masturbation softer and intense, his caresses were now at her crotch and he could feel the excitement of being caught at any time strongly excited Tasha, by moisture in her slit.

The darkness of the room played in their favor.

The joy of knowing that they were happy each other barely two meters that separated them from their first neighbor, was intense. Then Tasha's head had slipped from his neck to his thigh. The couple was still sitting on the seat of the dark club. In this position, she showed more skin of her legs, leaving appear her bare hips at first curious who would approach them.

She continued to masturbate him and he felt her hot breath on his balls, he stroked her buttocks by sliding two fingers in her slit to separate the labia. With his fingers, he gently approached the opening of her vagina, her excitement was great that her vagina was slippery. She took his penis in the mouth, he felt the warmth of her tongue to moisten his manhood.

He plunged his index and middle fingers, but he could not help but tickle her anus of his auricular.

They were both in another world.

* * *

No one around the couple mattered.

The more he dug his fingers into her, the more he felt she was holding her cries, he wanted the beautiful Tasha cries ... even though he knew he should not have.

While their position no longer left no doubt as to their activity, he crossed the look of a girl who was also nestled in the arms of her boyfriend.

From a mutual smile, he made her understand that it was the logical result that she had to undertaken. Her brain recovered slightly over. Tasha could not have sex here in front of everyone. The logic of her boyfriend was not in the exhibition, but in the "not seen, not taken". Although part of him wanted to just take her in front of everyone.

No need for discussion to understand that they had to get out of here together. After leaving the club, they had needed some tens of meters to find a discreet chevrolet in this city. The street was nearby, but they knew that the eyes of the onlookers could not worry.

Tasha pressed her hands against the wall, as if she was guilty of a crime. She showed him her round and firm buttocks, her ass was perfect, her boyfriend raised her overcoat.

In light of the lamppost, he now saw her black stockings on her long legs, worthy of a great supermodel, centered by her two holes that required only one thing: receive his big dick. With his pants down, he began penetration.

Before the coldness of the weather outside, the warmth of her body is a blessing.

Tasha is let go, she screamed and he could not help but gagging her with his left hand, to avoid attracting people. Her buttocks slamming against his groin and the pace was becoming more sustained. His hands were wandering all over her body, raising her overcoat in place to feel her skin.

Suddenly, his cock stiffened.

Like an animal instinct, she withdrew from the penetration to turn and crouch in front of her lover. Her guilty pleasure is to swallow all his hot seed. While he shoots his load, he looked at her hair and stroked them. Tasha watched him with her deep brown eyes, when she had all in her mouth.

She showed him that she swallowed, it makes him very happy to know that she loved it. She stands up and smiled. Being still excited, he did sit her on the hood of the car for penetrated Tasha again, regardless if someone sees them.

But this time, he will end into her.

With that, he has a great sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

 **Few weeks later,**

Standing in the iCarly studio, Gibby is very confused.

When Tasha told him about their romantic date, he did not know what she meant. Something about to shows off in a park, at the pool or even in the club for less than 21 years, the QUISP. Tasha frowns of confusion, she did not think he would react that way, he did not seem to know what she was talking.

Especially when he confirmed that he was with his grandparents in Portland during these events, and it could not have two Gibby simultaneously. Sam stepped in with a comment sarcastic that one Gibby was too and Carly pushed her blonde friend in the ribs, the chubby boy took it for a joke.

Finally, Tasha told her she had probably dreamed of and she has lost the sense of reality with a shy smile. Gibby laughs, he forgives her before kissing her and left the room.

The problem is that Tasha has doubts that it was really dreams for several reasons.

 **1:** she still had hickeys on her body.  
 **2:** she is pregnant of 2 weeks.  
 **3:** she had sucking her boyfriend there within 10 minutes.

She could still taste his semen in her mouth, and he had just told her that it did not happen. Had she gone mad? Who was the father of her child in her womb?

While Gibby down the stairs and walked toward the door, he could not see the person who came out of the kitchen with several Wahoo Punch and that was a copy of Gibby Gibson, but he had a mocking smile at seeing the chubby boy left the apartment, and he had different clothes of Gibby. The doppelgänger take the stairs and walk to the iCarly studio, but before entering, he changes shape to resume his original appearance. This done, he enters in the studio.

"Well, not too soon" Sam said before taking a drink of his hands.  
"Thanks" Carly gives him a smile before taking her drink.

The boy gives a drink to Tasha, who gladly accepts.

"Thank you Freddie" she smiled kindly.  
"You're welcome" he said, before walking behind his technology cart.

At that time, none of the girls could see his great sadistic smile.

He knew that Tasha was pregnant as he had took the appearance of her mother and was rummaging through Tasha's chamber finding a positive pregnancy test. Freddie had done it for several reasons, the first being that he was resentful when Gibby had wanted hit him, to have _seduced_ Tasha that evening being dressed like bums. He would never do that to a friend, but it seems that Gibby was not much of a friend.

The other reason, and most important, was that he must do it. Freddie could not control himself, he must happened to seduce and get Tasha for impregnate her.

Freddie is a shapeshifter, seduce & impregnate as many women as possible is inscribed in his DNA, he could not control himself. He did not want be that way, when he discovered that he could take the form of any human, he had this instinct to breed and he can not control it. He also knows that shapeshifters are very fertile, as every girl he had slept with are all fallen pregnant ... he checked, fortunately, they are only four.

Fortunately, Tasha is very very naive, it was not very complicated to do her these things.

Yes, his species is apparently perverse.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, I know that I have you a bit bamboozled, but it was fun.**

 **That's why I had write the name Gibby once, and then I wrote " boyfriend", "he" and "him" after. The mystery was over this male character who was with Tasha, and there was a touch of supernatural with the shapeshifter, you recognized the character who embodies it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
